


The Dead Guy's Robe

by w_x_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Are you gonna take off the dead guy robe?”Dean takes a moment to slowly exhale and inhale as he thinks. Should he leave it alone? Should he try? Technically he doesn't have to say it but he can hint at it, right? “Why?”“You know,” Sam answers.





	The Dead Guy's Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: A little extra to S08E13.

Sam finishes saying they could use a break and then asks, “Are you gonna take off the dead guy robe?” before turning away from Dean and back to the table that already has a good start on becoming ladden with books.

 

Dean takes a moment to slowly exhale and inhale as he thinks. Should he say anything? What if he's reading too much into it? After all, nothing has happened since they've been reunited after Dean left Purgatory. Should he leave it alone? Should he try? Technically he doesn't have to say it but he can hint at it, right? _Right._ And then if Sam says no, Dean can just play it off. Right? _Right._ “Why?” Dean finally asks as he shoves away all the doubt, he has to give it one try.

 

“What?” Sam turns back with a questioning look.

 

 _Fuck._ Dean should've kept his mouth shut.

 

No. He'd told himself he would give it one try. And that's what he's gonna do because he wants _them_. Sam might not want him, probably doesn't want him, that much has been made obvious since Dean has come back. But Dean wants it. Wants Sam. And he wants Sam to know it. Because what if Sam wants it too but he's just waiting for Dean to be the first to say something? That totally makes sense, after all, if either of them has any reason to not want to go back to _them_ it's Dean because Sam didn't look for him. Because Sam took a year out and was happy with someone else. So yeah, Dean is owed this much at least. Right? _Right._ “Why?” Dean enunciates.

 

“Thought it would be obvious,” Sam answers without giving an actual response to Dean's question, but making the answer as clear as water nonetheless.

 

“Because it's a dead guy's robe,” Dean responds as he nods his head and mentally deflates. So that was short lived. But he tried, even if it was for the briefest of moments, he tried, and he can move on knowing that he told Sam he wants more but Sam doesn't want anything else.

 

It's Dean's turn to put distance between them so he turns away and takes a step forward, away from Sam.

 

One foot in front of the other, he tells himself, and settles with the conclusion that just because Sam doesn't want to see him in the dead guys's robe it doesn't mean he has to give up the comfort it gives him.

 

“That too,” Sam utters in a low tone.

 

Dean halts and turns his head slightly over his shoulder, just enough to see Sam out of his peripheral vision. Sam is looking at him, eyes dark and full of intent as they fall to waist level where the strap goes around Dean's body.

 

Yep, that's a hungry look alright. Dean's whole body shivers in response, he gulps and exhales slowly as he tries to remain in control, but his heart still goes from the slightly higher beat it had acquired due to the bursts of courage necessary to give it a shot, to racing madly at the very real possibility of Sam wanting him.

 

The older Winchester closes his eyes and begins counting. Every second feels like a small eternity and by the time he reaches three he decides he's only going up to five. Dean clears his throat when he's done counting and opens his eyes. He turns to look Sam in the eyes. “Why else?” he manages to ask.

 

“You know,” Sam answers with a soft quiet voice.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says in what sounds like a no as his head tilts to one side. If he is courageous enough to bring it up, then Sam's gotta give him something real. “That's not gonna cut it.”

 

“Why?” Is Sam's turn to ask as he takes a step towards Dean.

 

“Because,” Dean answers with a final tone as he stands his ground.

 

“But you _know_ _,_ ” Sam counters as he takes another step towards Dean.

 

“Well, I ain't gonna say it,” Dean assures.

 

“You don't have to say it.”

 

“I'm not taking it off without someone saying it.”

 

“Seriously?” Sam asks with an incredulous tone.

 

“You want it?” Dean rhetorically asks as he places his arms by his sides instead of in front of his body. “You say it.”

 

“Why are you being difficult?” Sam mutters as he stops at an arm's length away from his brother. “You used to be easier,” he comments.

 

Dean doesn't even take it as an offence, simply responds, “You're damn right I'm gonna be difficult. It's been a year and a half. There have been no hints,” Dean defends and then adds, “ _A_ _t all_. So excuse me for making sure I'm not reading into this.”

 

“You're not reading into this,” Sam immediately replies with an honest tone.

 

“So say it,” Dean replies in what sounds like a daring tone.

 

Dean watches as Sam's expression turns constipated.

 

“If you're courageous enough to do it then you've got to be courageous enough to speak about it,” Dean presses.

 

Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head before he stops, straightens his frame and clears his throat. “Can you take that damn robe off so I can fuck you?” Sammy asks with a red tint to his cheeks.

 

Dean smiles wide and lecherous, “We coulda already been doin' it if you'd found your balls earlier.”

 

“Ei,” Sam half heartedly protests as he pushes Dean with a hand at his shoulder.

 

“I'm doing the fucking,” Dean states as he closes the distance between him and Sam.

 

“Jerk,” Sam calls as he reaches out with his hands to grab Dean and bring them even closer so that their bodies are touching as much as they can.

 

“Bitch,” Dean responds good naturedly.

 

“Get on with it,” Sam hurries.

 

“What do you want me to get on with?” Dean teases as he leans in so that his lips are almost touching Sam's own.

 

Instead of answering Sam touches his lips to Dean's in a kiss. They both moan at the first contact and once Sam moves one hand to cup Dean's ass and covers Dean's hand with his other before moving it to the strap on the robe so that Dean can pull on it and have the robe fall open, it's like they never stopped.

 

Sam grabs Dean's ass and picks him up, resulting in Dean wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. The younger Winchester then carries Dean towards the bedroom and on his way there Dean realizes that he should never have doubted if Sam wanted him.

 

Sam had been waiting for him all along.

 

God, he's gonna make sure to map out all of Sam's body, pay him all the due attention, give him the most pleasure he can and get him to reach the best of orgasms.


End file.
